It is often desirable to provide a hinged panel, such as a window or hatch, with means for supporting the panel in an open position. For this purpose, a solution is to provide an arm which is pivotally attached to a stationary frame surrounding the panel and which has an elongated slot for receiving therein a pin attached to the panel. To maintain the panel in an open position, the pin is typically tightened to the arm or captured within notches in the elongated slot.
It is also often desirable to be able to lock the hinged panel in a closed position. For this purpose, it is known to provide a hook, or dead-bolt attached to the frame for preventing the hinged panel from being swung open.